Monsters of Men
by X Livi4eva X
Summary: In the time of the gods, a war began over love and power. Among the Greek army is Achilles, the strongest monster of them all. As time goes on, most men are forced to commit monstrous acts. Contains war and romance.R&R
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

><p>In the high and far-off days when men were heroes and walked with the gods, Peleus, king of the Myrmidons, took for his wife a sea nymph called Thetis, Thetis of the Silver Feet. Many guests came to their wedding feast, and among the mortal guests came all the gods of high Olympus.<p>

The feast was a success, many delicious foods and wines lay across the decorated table. The sound of laughing and merry making filled the great hall. But among the men and gods sat Eris, the goddess of discord. She had not been invited to the great feast for she brought trouble with her everywhere she went; yet here she was, her anger increasing each time she heard a laugh.

'My friends,' began Peleus jumping to his feet with his arm around his beautiful wife. 'It is an honour to have you here on this day. We shall drink until the morning and the morning after that!'

The guests cheered and raised their goblets while chanting 'To King Peleus and Queen Thetis!' before gulping down their wine. Eris sat back in her chair and tossed a golden apple gently in her hand. Although it seemed a little thing at the time, she rolled the apple down the table to where the gods sat.

All fell silent and gazed at the apple's beauty. With one breath, Eris breathed the words 'To the fairest' onto the apple's golden skin before disappearing into the mist which surrounded her.

Then the three greatest of the goddesses each claimed that it was hers. Hera claimed it as wife to Zeus the All-father, and queen of the gods. Athene claimed that she had the better right, for the beauty of wisdom such as hers surpassed all else. Aphrodite only smiled, and asked who had a better claim to the beauty's prize than the goddess of beauty herself.

And that was when the arguing began, the argument became a quarrel, and the quarrel grew more and more bitter, and each called upon the assembled guests to judge between them. But the other guests refused, for they knew well enough that whichever goddess they chose to recieve the golden apple, they would make enemies of the other two.

Although the feast ended, the quarrel did not and it was taken home with them to Olympus. The other gods grew tired of hearing them arguing and bickering. And they wished that the argument would end soon.

Meanwhile, a young herdsman named Paris lived among the oak trees with his lover Oenone. The three goddesses stopped arguing for a moment and took time to gaze down at the young man. For they knew that he was the secret prince of Troy, sent away from his home to die when he was just a babe because it had been said he was the doom of Troy. But the gods had other plans for him and guided a herdsman to the place where Paris had been left to die. From that day, the herdsman raised the babe up as his own.

The goddesses knew that he was the son of Priam and that he had been raised up away from society itself and would not know of the gods. Therefore he would not be afraid to judge between them. So they tossed the apple down to him, and Paris put up his hands and caught it.

After that, the three of them came down, landing before him so lightly that their feet did not bend the mountain grasses, and bade him choose between them, which was the fairest and had the best right to the prize he held in his hand.

'Young herdsman,' began Athene in her gleaming armour and her sword-grey eyes fixed on him. 'I promise you supreme wisdom if you would name me.'

'Young herdsman,' said Hera in her royal robes as queen of heaven. 'I promise you vast wealth and power and honour if you would name me.'

'Young herdsman,' Aphrodite's soft calm voice greeted him, her eyes as blue as deep-sea water and her hair blowing in the gentle wind. 'I promise to give you a wife as fair as myself if you would name me.'

And Paris, intrigued by her beauty, forgot of the other choices and forgot of Oenone in the shadowed oak woods; and he tossed the golden apple to Aphrodite.

Hera and Athene were furious at the fact they had been refused and fled to the skies where they came from. But Aphrodite intended to keep her promise to the young prince.

She made Paris's beautiful herd-bull escape to Troy and Paris, devasted at his loss, followed it. While he was in Troy searching for his bull, his mother Queen Hecuba gazed upon him and knew he was her son. She wept for joy and brought him before the king. Seeing him living and so good to look upon, Priam welcomed him back to the family; forgetting of what had been said when he was a babe.

Paris and Oenone lived together in Troy until news reached Troy of Helen of the Fair Cheeks, the most beautiful of all mortal women. She had been forced to marry Menelaus when she was just sixteen and bore his children. Paris remembered Aphrodite's promise and knew he had to go to Sparta where she lived with her husband the King.

As much as Oenone wept and begged him to stay with her, he felt no pity and set off to Sparta in a ship his father had given him. On the way there, Paris had dreams of Helen's beauty and hoped she would be his like Aphrodite had said so.

When they arrived, Menelaus welcomed them with rich food and wine from all over Greece. As they dined together, Paris grew more and more anxious to meet Helen of Sparta.

Then later in the evening, Helen joined them at the table quietly with her head bowed. Even with most of her face shielded by her golden hair, Paris found her most attractive and struggled to advert his eyes to King Menelaus.

'May I present my wife, Helen,' Menelaus introduced her and her head rose. Their eyes met; Paris could have stared into her eyes all day. There was something about Paris which Helen liked alot, and when he smiled at her, she could not help herself from smiling back.

And that is when it all began, when they first shared a smile, they were doomed with love for eternity. Each day after their meeting they spent together when Menelaus was out hunting. They would stroll through woods together and laugh and talk.

Then came the day Paris had to return to Troy. The two of them stood in the woods and to her surprise, Paris took her hand and caressed it gently.

'Helen, you have stolen my heart and I can't live without you,' he said truthfully and Helen struggled to keep her gasp within her.

'You should not have told me this,' replied Helen. 'For I am another man's wife. And because you have told me it will be the worse for me when you go away and must leave me behind.'

'Honey-sweet, it does not have to be that way. Come with me now to Troy while your husband is away from home. For you and I belong together and should not be parted.'

When Paris said those words, little did he know that soon a war would be brought upon Troy. A war that would never be forgotten and would be written about for years to come.


	2. Chapter I

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

><p>Achilles stood at the top of his ship, glaring at the island in the distance. His helmet tucked under his arm pit and his blue eyes narrowed at the quiet beach. Patroklos stood next to him with his sword swinging gently at his side.<p>

'Have they seen us?' he asked Achilles as he turned to face him. Achilles's gaze was still focused on the island and he put on his helmet.

'They have,' he murmured and Patroklos turned to the face the men.

'Can you taste it?' he asked them and the armed men rose to their feet. 'I do not talk of the salt in the air, but the blood of Trojans on the edge of your swords.' He drew his sword and pointed it at them. 'Honour compels us to this land, but glory awaits you. Ready your arms!'

The men raised their swords and shields in the air and cheered loudly. As the ship carried them across the water, they became further and further to the beach of Troy. Patroklos looked closely and noticed something in the sky.

'Arrows!' He yelled to the men and they immediately hid behind their shields. Arrows pierced the skin of their shields but did not pierce the flesh of their human skin.

When the arrows had finished being fired, Achilles stood up to his orignal height and knocked the arrows off his shield with his sword.

'Fear us men of Troy!' He cried with his sword pointed at the Trojans on the beach. As soon as the ship reached the beach, Achilles jumped down and immediately plunged his sword into a Trojan. When he had finished with them, he turned to another Trojan and slit his throat. Patroklos ran up to Achilles and joined him at his side.

'Orders?' asked Patroklos with his sword at the ready.

'Fight your way up to the beach,' demanded Achilles before running up and fighting a group of Trojans. Patroklos and the Myrmidons followed him.

The Myrmidons fought as hard as they could, killing any Trojan in their path. Soon the other Greek ships joined them and helped them force the Trojans up the beach.

As Achilles looked up at the sky, he noticed black objects heading towards them.

'Shield yourselves!' He shouted at the men and the men obeyed. The arrows drove into the shields at full speed. Achilles lowered his shield when the arrows had stopped being fired.

From that moment, more arrows were constantly fired and shielding yourself before a regular thing. Many lives were taken and much blood was lost. This all stopped when the Trojans were forced to retreat to the city. At the glorious sight, the Greeks cheered and praised the Gods for their victory.

'A battle worthy of legend, is it not?' asked Patroklos when he reached Achilles.

'Victory over a beach?' Achilles asked in response and Patroklos allowed himself a quick grin.

'Still, it was a victory. And many more await us. Troy's days are numbered.'

'The longer it takes to save this Spartan queen, the better.'

And so that was the beginning of the end of Troy. On that sad day, her shining shores were ravaged by the savage thunder of a thousand ships; carrying the kings and princes of Greece, led by Agamemnon king of Mycenae like Charon leading the dead across the river Styx into the jaws of Haides.

When Helen saw the defeated Trojans return to the city, the widows weeping for their husbands back, she too collapsed and weeped on the balcony of her chamber. Although her cries were quiet, Andromache, wife of Prince Hector brother of Prince Paris, heard her and approached her.

'Dear Helen,' she began as she knelt down to her. 'What is wrong?'

'I am wrong,' Helen managed through her tears. 'I should never have come to Troy. Innocent men die because I am here. And more lives are soon to be taken.'

Even though Andromache knew it was true, she still denied it and tried to comfort Helen.

'I have heard what the women say about me,' sobbed Helen as her tears were wiped away by Andromache's gentle hand. 'They call me a whore and look at me as if I was nothing. I left my family in Sparta and fled with Paris!'

'Paris is your family,' Andromache said as she helped Helen to her feet. 'He is all the family you need. Do not cry, my dear. There is nothing to worry about.' But Andromache was just as worried as Helen was. She was scared for her husband and feared that one day he would not return from battle.

But who could blame Menelaus for claiming his right to retribution? When he heard that his wife had fled with Paris of Troy, the black grief and the red rage came upon him. Enraged, he called the kings and princes of Greece and promised them riches and treasure.

So was assembled the greatest army the world had ever seen, and together they had set sail for Troy under the leadership of powerful Agamemnon, brother of Menelaus.

The mighty walls of Troy loomed above the Greeks and dashed any hope of a quick and easy war. Those who retreated behind the impregnable walls found refuge and safety. Many of those who were caught outside either found solace in a cruel and sudden death or abject desperation in a lifelong slavery.

The Trojans rallied. They stormed out of their gates in defense of their homes, their families, their king. Fiercer blood runs through the veins of those who defend, and fiercer still runs the blood through the veins of men when they follow a great leader like Hector, the greatest of Priam's sons. He was the one who lead his men in aid of those still beyond the walls.

Although the Trojans fought long and hard, they failed to rescue all of the civilians.

Days passed of bloodshed and brutal war. And yet, why did Priam not return Helen to Menelaus, her husband? So much suffering, so many lives would have been spared. Nothing simple is ever easy. Fear and doubt fester secretly in the hearts of men condemning their lives into the darkness of guilt. So was Priam guilty of a sin. The sin he commited all those years ago when he sent his son away to die in the wilderness.

How could Priam refuse anything his son asked of him? It was with a heavy heart Priam welcomed Helen when Paris brought her to Troy. Guilt so easily forces men to act against their own interests.

When the people of Troy realised that Paris had brought Helen home with him, they took pause to think, to doubt, to wait. They knew it was only a matter of time, that there was a price to pay for a father's love, a father's guilt towards his forgotten son. They did not wait for long.


	3. Chapter II

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

><p>A few years passed from the day the Greeks had captured the Trojan beach. The Greeks and the Trojans fought as hard as they could but neither army backed down.<p>

One day, the two armies stood face to face with eachother in the countryside of Troy. Into the clear space between the armies, swaggered Paris himself with his hand clutching the hilt of his sword which glistened in the sunlight. Across his shoulder was his great bow and strapped to his back was a quiver filled with arrows.

'This war has gone on for too long!' He called to the long lines of Greeks. 'King of Sparta, come out to meet me in single combat.'

Menelaus, the rightful husband of Helen, was glad as a lion is glad on his kill, and leapt from his chariot, his armour flashing in the sun. At the sight of him, Paris felt fear inside him but chose to ignore it.

'Menelaus,' Paris said as he approached him.

'The last time I saw you, I greeted you as a friend. Today, I meet you as my enemy,' snapped Menelaus as he swung his sword from side to side.

'Today, one of us shall fall for the love of Helen. If it is to be you, will you promise that the kings of Greece leave Troy forever?'

'And if you are the one to grace the gates of Haides tonight, will Helen be returned to me?'

'Those are the terms.'

'So be it!'

With that, the two men charged at each other and attacked with their swords.

Meanwhile Helen, who was at home among her women and weaving a great purple cloak on her loom, heard of the coming fight between Paris and her marriage-lord. She left her weaving and flung a veil over her head and hurried to the roof of the nearest gate-tower. King Priam was there already, and some of his elders with him, looking out over the plain at the two armies gathered there.

And seeing her come, the old men murmured among themselves that there had been no shame all this while in fighting to keep so fair a lady, but that now it would be a fine thing for Troy if she were to go back to her first lord and her own people.

But Priam, who had always been kind to her, saw her flinch at their words, and put out his hand to draw her to him.

'Dear child,' he said, 'I do not blame you for what has come to pass. It is the will of the high gods that had brought this evil between your people and mine.'

But Hele wept and said, 'always you have dealt gently with me; but I wish that I had died before I left my marriage-lord and my babe, shameless as I am, and came with Paris across the sea to bring so much sorrow upon us all!'

She would have covered her face and drawn back from the edge of the roof, but Priam held her at his side, asking her the name of this one and that among the Greek heroes, to turn her thoughts a little in another way. And so they remained for a while, side by side, looking down.

Meanwhile Paris and Menelaus were fighting for the right for Helen. Menelaus, big and strong as he was, had no fear and attacked Paris when he had the chance. Paris was not as skilled as he but was much more clever, he dodged his attacks and kept this up until Menelaus grew tired and was left panting for breath.

At that moment, Paris aimed at Menelaus's stomach and charged at him. But Menelaus managed to knock his sword away and attack him. His spear point drove clean through Paris's shield and breastplate and gashed the fine stuff of his tunic, but did not so much nick the skin beneath for the Trojan flung himself sideways just in time.

With a roar of fury, Menelaus rushed upon him with his great sword pointed in the direction of Paris's head. Suddenly, mist surrounded the young Paris and a few seconds later, he was gone. At the sight, Menelaus let out a cry of anger and threw his sword to the ground.

'Is this the honour a Trojan prince shows in a challenge of his own issue?' asked Menelaus furiously. 'Is this what Helen left me for?'

Paris appeared on the floor of his chamber totally stunned. Aphrodite had come to his aid and took him away from the battle. She had saved him. When he climbed to his feet, Helen appeared in the doorway, her mouth opened in the shape of an O of surprise.

'So you have come back from the fighting-ground,' she said bitterly. 'Hear now my greeting to you. It is this: that I wish you had died out there between the war-hosts, at the hand of my true marriage-lord, who is a better man than you will ever be!'

Paris shook his head and began to walk towards her, but she stepped back.

'No, those are hard words to a man new back from battle,' he said. 'There will be other times between me and Menelaus. And meanwhile, do not be forgetting the love that I have given you all these years.'

'Do not be forgetting the sworn bargain that makes me wife to Menelaus again, and no longer a woman of yours!' As she turned to leave, Aphrodite casted a magic spell on Helen which made her run into Paris's arms.

And that night she remained in the high chamber with Paris and not with Menelaus.


	4. Chapter III

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

><p>The long stalemate took a toll on the Greeks, they were hungry for promised treasure and glory. Among them was Achilles, the greatest of all warriors and son of the sea nymph Thetis.<p>

Rather than standing idle under the invincible Trojan walls, he led his men against neighboring towns and cities which fell to his sword like weeds to a scythe.

During the nine years they had been at war with the Trojans, Achilles conquered twenty three cities which he claimed and plundered, begrudgingly sharing the loot with Agamemnon.

Everything changed the day he came to the outskirts of Lyrnessus.

The Myrmidons stood in the distance, staring at the city of Lyrnessus. At the front of them was Achilles, sharpening his sword with a small rock.

'Achilles, look! Lyrnessus. Their warehouses are full of grain,' Patroklos told him as if he didn't know.

'Let's just take what we need and not dally among farmers,' Achilles replied in a low voice before leading his men further to Lyrnessus.

'Greek raiders! Warn the city,' yelled a Trojan soldier when he saw them.

The Myrmidons clashed into a group of fierce soldiers guarding the gates of the city. Much blood was spilled; Trojan blood. When they had finished with the Trojan soldiers, Achilles led them further.

'It is said these lands belong to the son of of the goddess Aphrodite,' said Patroklos as they were running.

'Will he fight alone, or bring his mother along?' asked Achilles, Patroklos assumed it was a rhetorical question and ignored it.

After defeating another group of soldiers, Achilles began to lead his soldiers away from the dead bodies until a man approached them followed by more soldiers.

'Look, Achilles,' Patroklos attracted Achilles's attention. 'It's Aeneas, be wary. There stands the son of an Olympian.'

'Achilles,' snapped Aeneas with his sword at the ready. 'King of the Myrmidons. Why do you harm the people of this land? They have done you no harm.'

'They have allied themselves against history. A grievous mistake,' replied Achilles in his normal deep voice.

'History is yet to be made, Achilles.'

With that, the two men began to attack each other and the soldiers watched, hoping that their leader would win. Patroklos watched from a few steps away from Achilles. His eyes following Achilles's attacks with his sword.

'Achilles!' Cried Aeneas as they both fought to the best of their ability. 'Your cruelty will earn you only infamy and death!' Achilles ignored what he had said and carried on fighting.

Aeneas was a skilled opponent, but not as skilled as the mighty Achilles. And he stumbled back with his arms shielding his stomach close to death.

'Damn you, son of Thetis. May the gods bring you a cruel end,' he managed as he turned to run away with his retreating soldiers.

'Run, coward,' replied Achilles. 'Your land and its riches are mine, and the gods are silent!'

After Aeneas had fleed like a whipped dog, the Myrmidons entered the city and stole whatever gold and food supplies Lyrnessus had. As they moved further into the city, the son in law of Briseus named Mynes approached them.

'Step aside,' demanded Achilles and Mynes only smirked.

'Return to where you came from, foul animals. Or I will kill you at your feet,' Mynes grinned and charged at Achilles. Mynes was a strong man but Achilles didn't struggle to defeat him.

When Mynes fell to the ground, Achilles stood above him and glared down at him.

'Accept the fact that this city has been captured,' Achilles told him but Mynes ignored what he had said and tried to attack. Quickly, Achilles plunged his sword into him and Mynes dropped the weapon he was holding immediately. With a tremendous thud, his body fell to his ground and Achilles walked away.

All of the towns people had fled to the castle so the Myrmidons followed them. Until they stopped by an old man holding a sword and a shield but wore no armour. It was Briseus.

'Your lord Aeneas fled from my blade and your son Mynes died at my hand. No one comes to protect you,' Achilles told him and he felt good when those words came out of his mouth. 'Your city and everything in it are forfeit.'

'I will drive you away with my own hands if I must!' Cried Briseus, his voice was old and croaky.

As they began to fight, Achilles realised that Briseus had never fought before. His attacks were nowhere near perfect and hardly any of them briefly touched the gold paint of his shield.

'Yield,' Achilles told him as he continued to attack. 'Drop your sword!'

'Never,' Briseus snapped back and Achilles sighed before attacking again. He did not wish to kill this old man who was trying to defend his city and his people. 'I will not live as a slave.'

Soon after Briseus had said those words, Achilles gave him a thrust with his sword before slowly laying him down onto the ground. The people of Lyrnsessus were rounded up and forced to travel in large packs surrounded by Greek soldiers.

The body of Briseus still lay in the dust and mud and Achilles still stood there glaring down at it.

From the crowd of people, a young maiden noticed the dead body and slowly took herself away from the other people and past the guards. When she realised who the body belonged to, she clasped her soft delicate hands around her mouth.

'A brave man,' Achilles told Patroklos as he pointed at the body with his sword. And a foolish one. I gave him the choice to live. He refused it.'

The young maiden had heard enough and ran at Achilles furiously. Two guards managed to catch her in their strong arms and force her to get down on her knees. Her white and red dress was now slightly dirty.

'Monster!' She screamed at Achilles. She had attracted his attention and he turned around to face her totally stunned. 'Damned be the womb that bore you!'

'Measure your words well, woman,' Achilles replied as he took of his helmet. Exposing his just below shoulder-length golden hair and dazzling blue eyes. 'For my mother is a favored of Zeus.'

'You shame her for you are nothing but a murderer of farmers and old men!'

'I would have spared him had he yielded.' Achilles was now a few steps away from the maiden.

'You wield your sword as if it were a beacon of justice. And hide you cruelty under the robe of might. I know who you are, Achilles, and I now know what you are. I too am not afraid of you. I too will not bow to you. Finish me off like you did that old man. It will be easier for I carry no weapons!'

After listening to his head, Achilles nodded his head gently and turned his back to her. He bowed his head to Patroklos's ear.

'She is mine,' he told her. 'See that no one claims her.'

Patroklos nodded and signalled to the guards holding her. The guards began to pull her to her feet and take her away.

'He was my father!' Cried the maiden sadly as she was dragged away. Achilles heard her voice and turned to face her away, his eyes narrowed. He was desperate to find out more about this girl.

After handing his helmet to Patroklos, he walked away from outside the castle and returned to his tent on the beach of Troy; where he hoped to find the girl.


	5. Chapter IIII

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

><p>On his way to his tent, Achilles was stopped by Odysseus and told that he was wanted by King Agamemnon. Even though he did not want to, Achilles changed direction and went to the tent of Agamemnon.<p>

There the High King sat on a golden throne. The kings of Greece surrounded him offering him gifts to remember the day the Greeks captured Lyrnessus. Achilles watched silently in the corner of the tent. His eyes were focused on Odysseus who was returning his gaze.

'My lord, there has never been such a king,' said King Triopas. Achilles nearly choked on his wine and he attracted the attention of the kings.

'Leave us,' ordered Agamemnon when he saw him. The kings obeyed and began to leave the tent. Odysseus stopped at Achilles's side and grinned.

'War is young men dying and old men talking,' murmured Odysseus. 'You know this, ignore the politics.'

With that, Odysseus left the tent, leaving Achilles wearing a smile. Achilles walked up and down the tent before stopping and glaring at Agamemnon.

'Apparently you won some great victory,' began Achilles and Agamemnon sat up on his throne.

'Ah,' he smirked. 'Perhaps you didn't notice. Lyrnessus belonged to Aeneas in the morning. It belongs to Agamemnon in the afternoon.'

'You can have the town I didn't go there for crops.'

'No, but I did hear that you took something back with you to your tent. And 50% of the plunder is rightfully mine...'

Achilles gripped the hilt of his sword and Agamemnon laughed loudly.

'Do not worry, dear Achilles,' he chuckled as Achilles let go of his hilt. 'I have not taken her, she is the son of Briseus after all.'

'Good,' snapped Achilles before heading for the exit. 'Is that all?'

Agamemnon didn't reply and Achilles assumed his silence meant yes so he left. He had not seen the daughter of Briseus since she 'insulted' him in Lyrnessus.

Patroklos opened the large flap of the tent and Achilles strolled in. There was the girl with her arms tied to a wooden pole. Her cheeks wet with tears and her gleaming brown eyes were liquid.

Achilles only glanced at her before removing his chestplate and washing his face with water and oils.

'What's your name?' he asked when he paused just above the bowl of water. After pulling his head out of the water, he wiped his face with a piece of cloth and left the ends of the strands of his hair dripping.

'You are a disgrace,' the maiden told him instead of telling him her name. 'You roam from town to town, sacking and capturing innocent cities and forcing the people into slavery. I would rather be with them than be here.'

'To be with them is like to be with death. It is the king who forces the people into slavery not I. I only take the plunder.'

'And I am among the plunder?'

'Indeed.'

The maiden pulled a face of disgust and looked away. She did not want to look at the 'monster' as he changed out of his armour.

'You're a murderer. You murdered my father, my husband,' she sobbed quietly.

'Husband?' repeated Achilles and the maiden nodded.

'My father had me marry Mynes three months ago. But since that day I have shared a chamber by myself. Not that that means anything to you because it shouldn't. If I were you, I'd sleep with one eye open.'

'Will you not tell me your name?'

The maiden fell silent for a moment.

'Briseis,' she said, her voice barely a whisper.

'And you are not afraid.'

'Afraid of you? I will not fear you for I do not fear monsters. I fear the weak because in the end they are the ones who turn out to be strong.'

'Very well, Briseis. I assume you know me.'

'I have heard stories of you.'

'Have you? And what do they say?'

'That you are as ruthless as you look. For once, gossip was right.'

Achilles narrowed his eyes and threw a black robe around his naked body.

'Patroklos!' He called and Patroklos entered the tent. 'Keep an eye on Briseis, I will be back soon.'

Achilles left the tent but Patroklos remained there for a while before he too left the tent and stood outside the entrance. Briseis knew she couldn't escape, not with her arms tied to a strong pole.

As Achilles strolled down the beach, Ajax, Achilles's cousin greeted him.

'Cousin, I congratulate you on your victory over Lyrnessus,' said Ajax half smiling.

'Nothing new, I suppose,' mumbled Achilles. 'But it is 'Agamemnon's' victory, is it not? That is how he likes to put it.'

Ajax sighed and shook his head but was still smiling.

'Agamemnon will never change. The greatest kings are the greediest,' Ajax replied and Achilles's gaze dropped to the sand beneath his feet.

'In my opinion, Ajax, he is not great at all,' he commented before parting from Ajax.

From the distance, Patroklos had been watching and listening to their conversation. He remembered the oath they all made all those years ago when Helen married Menelaus. They promised to protect the marriage and the two people apart of it. Menelaus had recalled the oath when he asked the kings of Greece to go to war with him. They had no choice and had to agree.


	6. Chapter V

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

><p>While this war raged blackening the sand with pyres lit for the fallen, far across the sea the city of Athens was about to face a mortal enemy. The Athenian king, Theseus, had kidnapped Hippolyte, the mighty queen of the Amazons.<p>

Her sister, Penthesilea, was determined to rescue Hippolyte at whatever cost.

'Grant us the strength, father Ares, to free our queen, my sister,' whispered Penthesilea to the pink sky.

'Penthesilea, we should attack together, before the guards are alerted,' an Amazon told her after approaching her.

'We will.' Penthesilea climbed to her feet and joined her group of warriors.

The Amazons were a tribe of women warriors who lived far away in the lands watered by the river Thermodon. In battle they were the equals of the strongest men, and some said that they were daughters of Ares, the god of war.

Morning came and the Amazons stood watching the city of Athens in the distance.

'It's nearly time- we should take out their sentries and find a way into the citadel,' Penthesilea told the others before heading across a bridge. The others followed her and they killed any soldier in their path.

'Intruders!' Yelled a Greek soldier when he saw them.

'Kill them all, none must escape,' snapped Penthesilea as she plunged her sword into the soldier.

The vicious Amazons killed all in their way as quickly as they could. When they reached the gates, they were greeted by more Greek soldiers which they also killed.

'Queen Hippolyte should be in her chambers! If we find her handmaidens, they'll help us fight!' Cried Penthesilea as she opened the gates. The Amazons invaded the area of what laid behind the gates. 'Onward, my warriors.'

They brutally killed the soldiers who were willing to protect their home. A terrible mistake for they knew deep inside that the Amazons would defeat them easily.

After killing the soldiers, Penthesilea led her women into the palace in search of Hippolyte. When they found her in her chambers with other Amazon prisoners, they were very pleased to see her looking so well.

'Pentheselia!' Cried Hippolyte as she hugged her sister.

'Sister,' sobbed Penthesilea quietly. 'Hippolyte, I cannot leave this place knowing that Theseus lives! We must make him suffer for what he has done.'

With that, the two of them began to search the palace for King Theseus. When they found him in his chambers, he ordered his soldiers to kill them before running out of the palace.

'He's heading for the gardens, after him!' Shouted Penthesilea as they began to kill the soldiers who had been told to kill them. After their bodies were dead on the floor, they ran into the gardens.

'I'll cut off his escape at the back, while you attack through the main entrance of the rose garden. But leave Theseus to me,' Hippolyte told Penthesilea.

Penthesilea agreed and strolled into the rose garden where she found Theseus waiting for her with his hand clutching the hilt of a sword.

'I've beaten you Amazons before, and I will do it again!' Snapped Theseus as she approached him.

They began to fight viciously, Penthesilea with her axe and Theseus with his sword.

'You would not have dared to attack had my army been here instead of Troy,' said Theseus with a pathetic grin. She ignored his comment and carried on attacking him.

'I'll tell Hippolyte you died like a snake!' Hissed Penthesilea as she threw a spear at him which he blocked with his shield. But the force of the spear knocked him onto the ground.

Immediately, he reached for his sword but Penthesilea knocked it away. He jumped to his feet and began to ran away. Quickly, Penthesilea scooped up a spear and threw it at him. To her surprise, he moved out of the way just in time.

Suddenly, Hippolyte appeared behind the place where he had stood and it drove threw her. Penthesilea cried out at the sight and ran to her sister.

'Sister!' She screamed as she held the dying Hippolyte in her arms. 'No! Hippolyte, I'm sorry.'

'What's happened?' asked an Amazon as she approached them. Then she saw the dead body of her queen. 'Queen Hippolyte!'

'Sound a retreat,' gasped Penthesilea through her tears.

'Retreat? We have the Athenians on the run.'

'Gods help me...we must retreat.'

With a sigh, the Amazon turned to the others.

'Retreat. Call the retreat.'

Penthesilea wept loudly and her sobs echoed around the gardens.

'Hippolyte!' She screamed to the sky. 'Hippolyte!'

She repeated her sister's name until her voice was gone and she could speak no more. In her arms was the dead body of Hippolyte, her older sister. This meant that she was the new queen but it wasn't on her mind.

How could she ever live knowing that she killed her sister? Penthesilea's tears could not be controlled and she remained in the gardens of Athens until the Amazons came and forced her to leave.

On that same night, they burned the body of Hippolyte after Penthesilea had placed to coins on her eyes for the boatman.

'I wish to join you soon, sister,' she had whispered before climbing down from the pyre. She and the other Amazons watched the high flames burn Hippolyte's flesh until her body was covered by flames.

Until the next morning, Penthesilea remained at the pyre all night.


	7. Chapter VI

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

><p>Nine years after the thousand ships arrived on the shores of Troy, the Greeks held sway on all the land of Troas, except for Troy and the mighty city of Thebe, ruled by King Eetion.<p>

Agamemnon and Ajax sailed for Thebe, Troy's last ally. Where others had failed, they resolved to conquer. When they arrived, they gathered around Agamemnon and discussed what they would do.

'These men will take care of the city gate. I rely on you, Prince Ajax, to do the rest,' Agamemnon told Ajax.

'I won't fail you, my lord,' promised Ajax with a nod of his head.

'No, you will not. Now go.'

After hearing what Agamemnon had said, Ajax began to run up the beach with his troops following him close behind. They clashed into a group of soldiers and began to fight.

Ajax shoved other soldiers with his shield before crushing them with his axe. They were like dust under his finger nails and many fled from his blade.

From a distance, he threw spears and swords at soldiers who were running away until all was silent.

'Keep moving,' ordered Ajax to his men. 'The beach is secured.'

They approached the gate to the city and brought forward the ram.

'Ram the gate!' Yelled a Greek soldier. After a few seconds of pushing, the ram drove through the gate and it was forced to open.

'Stay back my warriors, I'll clear the way,' Ajax told them before running up to a group of soldiers who were behind the fallen gate. His warriors obeyed and remained at the sides of the ram.

When he had defeated the soldiers of Thebe, he noticed a wall which the ram could not handle. Ajax began to shove the wall with his shield until the pieces of stone began to fall.

They kept on moving until more Thebans came and began to attack the ram.

'Ajax! We must protect the ram!' Cried a Greek soldier as he killed soldiers trying to break the ram. Ajax joined in and viciously killed all the Thebans in his path.

'Keep moving the ram,' ordered Ajax and the Greeks did. Ajax followed them and killed any Theban soldier trying to attack them or the ram.

Another wall came which the ram couldn't handle and Ajax was forced to break it with his shield. This became a regular thing. More soldiers attacked and Ajax's men cheered when Ajax had killed them all and the path to the citadel was clear.

Still, they had to defend the ram at the citadel gates or their plan would fail. Many Theban soldiers charged at them and tried to kill them and the ram. Fighting to protect the ram was a struggle but they completed the task when all the Theban soldiers dead bodies were scattered around them.

'The end of Thebe is nigh,' Ajax told his men as they prepared themselves to push the ram. With all their might, they pushed the ram into the gate until it burst open.

Behind the gate was a man dressed in rich clothes and a sword in his grasp. Women and children retreated behind him and pressed themselves against the walls of the temple. Praying and hoping that the gods would protect them. But the gods only protect the strong.

'You must be Eetion,' greeted Ajax as he approached him. 'King of this doomed city.'

'Make haste, Greek. Let me join my sons before Charon takes them across the river Styx,' the man told him.

The two of them charged at each other, Ajax with his axe and Eetion with his sword. Ajax had listened to Eetion's words and was trying to make his death a quick one.

After Ajax had shoved Eetion with his large shield and sent his opponent stumbling backwards, he opened his mouth to speak.

'Your sons await you, king. I'll make it as swift as I can,' were the words which came out of his mouth.

Eetion tried to strike Ajax which his sword but was shoved onto the ground by Ajax's shield. When Ajax approached Eetion with his axe, Eetion sat up to meet the blade.

'Go, wretched king. Be with your sons,' snapped Ajax as he chopped of the king's head and sent it rolling across the ground.

At that moment, King Agamemnon joined them with a smile printed on his face.

'Prince Ajax, Thebe is ours,' he grinned as he reached up to pat Ajax on the back.

'Yes, King Agamemnon,' murmured Ajax in response. 'Thebe is...ours.'

'This indeed is a day to be remembered in poetry and song. The day King Agamemnon took Thebe, city of Herakles.' He drew his sword and held it high. 'Let it be told how her walls trembled in fear of his sword and might.'

The Greek soldiers forced a group of priests and a beautiful lady out of the temple. They stood before Agamemnon and a shiver was sent down their spine as they gazed upon him.

'I-I am the high priest of the great temple of the twin Olympians,' managed the old man at the front of the group who turned out to be Chryses. 'Apollo is my patron, and I-I will happily offer you any tribute, anything you desire from our holy treasury in exchange for my daughter Chryseis's freedom.'

'I do not need your ransom, old priest,' replied Agamemnon. 'The coffers of this city will do for now.'

As he turned to leave, Ajax stopped him with his large shoulder.

'Agamemnon,' he began. 'He is a high priest. You cannot refuse his pledges.'

'He offers me ransom from the holy treasury of his temple,' hissed Agamemnon as he turned to face the priest. 'Will I accept ransom from the gods? I will have nothing to do with him! Take the girl to my ship and put the rest to work.'

'Let me go!' Screamed Chryseis as two guards seized her by the arms and began to pull her away. Her and Ajax's eyes met for a split second. He wanted to help her but he knew he could not.

'And the priest- let him go cower in his temple.' With that, Agamemnon turned and left them; followed by Ajax.

'You will regret this disrespect, king of the Greeks,' mumbled Chryses before turning his back on the Greeks.

* * *

><p>When Achilles returned from battle with the Trojans, he found Briseis comforting Chryseis outside the tent of Agamemnon. Chryseis light brown hair had been covered by a white veil and her brown eyes were filled with tears. Briseis's long dark hair flowed down her back and her beautiful dark eyes were telling Chryseis that it was going to alright.<p>

Achilles only glanced at them before entering his hut and changing out of his armour. After Chryseis had returned to the tent of Agamemnon, Briseis also entered Achilles's hut but did not look at him.

'Who was she?' asked Achilles as he put on his robe.

'Chryseis from Thebe,' replied Briseis as she moved all of her hair over one shoulder.

'The city Ajax captured.' Briseis nodded in response and looked at Agamemnon's tent from the exit of the hut. Achilles took her by the arms and gently forced her away from what she was staring at.

He bowed his head and kissed her on the lips. She returned his kiss and he wrapped his arms around her,


	8. Chapter VII

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

><p>A shrill cry rose from the Greek camp: The plague! The plague! Panic spread like wildfire. Men woke up to find the cursed blemish on their skin. Where before they stood with comrades, the afflicted were banished outside the camp to wait for death to end their misery.<p>

The council entrusted Achilles and Patroklos to seek out a reason for the curse. Their only hope was to journey to the temple of the divine Apollo and beg for mercy, for answers, for deliverance.

On their way, Achilles's mother, Thetis, nympth of the seas, came to her son. She warned him that he should not harm Troilos, the youngest Trojan prince, should he encounter him on his journey. She told him that Prince Troilos was a favored of Apollo and killing him would incur the wrath of the gods.

Was it pride, was it arrogance, or was it pure folly that drove Achilles to ignore his mother's warning and declare that no fate, no fate on Mount Olympos could keep him from what he had already resolved to do: the destruction of the house of Priam.v

The two warriors Achilles and Patroklos stood gazing up at the temple on a cliff.

'Achilles, do you really believe the answer to this sickness lies in the temple?' asked Patroklos, almost surprised.

'Is Apollo not the source of all plagues?' asked Achilles in response.

'Well I hope he inspires his priests to be generous with their answers.'

After their short discussion over Apollo, the two of them began to head for the long bridge leading to the temple. As predicted by Achilles, Trojan soldiers charged at them

'Ah, some challenge to make the journey worthwhile!' Commented Patroklos as they began to kill the soldiers blocking their path. When the Trojan soldiers lay dead in the dirt, they moved on.

'Our scouts must have ran into some Trojan resistance ahead,' Patroklos said as if Achilles didn't know.

'That would explain why we were not warned,' he muttered as they approached some more Trojan soldiers. The sword of Achilles was wet and covered with blood. His sweat on his helmet glistened in the sun.

They crossed the bridge when all around them lay dead and a soldier began to approach them.

'That's one of our scouts,' affirmed Patroklos.

'Mighty Achilles, the others...they've been captured,' delivered the greek soldier.

'Achilles, additional men would be useful in taking the temple,' Patroklos verbalized.

'Let's rescue these scouts then and let that be the end of it. We have already wasted enough time on these Trojan soldiers,' responded Achilles before tackling another group of men.

More groups of Trojans attacked them and Achilles and Patroklos stopped to rest when they all lay dead on the ground. In the distance, they could see a Trojan camp with cage with Greek soldiers inside. When they approached it, Trojans immediately started to attack them with their swords.

'It's Achilles! Achilles, over here!' Cried a Greek from inside the cage.

'Over here, Achilles, help us!' Yelled another.

Achilles killed the other soldiers which the edge of his blade and Patroklos let the Greek soldiers out of the cage.

'May the gods favor you, mighty Achilles,' thanked the soldiers.

'Join us,' spoke Patroklos. 'We will assault the hill ahead.'

Together, the rescued Greek soldiers and Achilles and Patroklos destroyed the Trojans which were blocking their path to the temple. They sprinted up the hill and were greeted by more Trojan soldiers. The temple could be seen in the distance.

Up the stone staircase they ran and were attacked by the strongest Trojans ever seen.

'Prince Troilos is guarded well,' commented Achilles as he killed a brute.

'Any prince would be,' responded Patroklos with a grin.

It took slightly longer to send the strong Trojan warriors to Charon but it was never impossible. Achilles led the men inside the temple.

'Come, Patroklos,' put forth Achilles. 'Let's meet this blessed of the gods.'

When they journeyed further into the temple, they found Troilos praying to the statue of Apollo. He stood up and turned around to face them. Instantly, he knew who they were and drew his sword in defense of the temple.

'Patroklos, go find the high priest. I will deal with this son of Priam,' hissed Achilles through his gritted teeth. Patroklos obeyed and left the two to fight.

'You trespass, Greek!' Stated Troilos and Achilles allowed him self to smirk quickly.

'We have been trespassing for nine years, prince of Troy.'

With that, the two of them clashed into eachother and fought. Troilos was much younger than Achilles so could be beaten easily. But Apollo provided him with more strength until he and Achilles fought as equals.

Troilos shoved Achilles onto the ground and Achilles coughed out loud.

'You doubted Apollo's favour,' snapped Troilos with a grin. 'How does it feel to suffer his wrath?'

Achilles was in pain but he still continued to attack. Each strike with his sword used up his energy but he did not back down. Soon he slit the arm of Troilos and chopped off his head. After he sent it rolling across the floor, the headless body fell.

'Achilles!' Roared Apollo furiously; his voice could be heard but he could not be seen.

'I am here, Apollo,' growled Achilles while swinging his sword side to side with his hand.

'You dare to enter my temple and kill a beloved son of Troy at my feet? You may be the son of one divine, but you are a mortal. You will regret what you have done in a way you cannot imagine!'

'Kill me now? Or are you afraid?'

'Do not mock me. I am a god and you are nothing apart from a foolish one with a sword. Soon you will be on your knees begging for mercy, son of Peleus.'

The voice of Apollo could no longer be heard.

'Coward!' Screamed Achilles to the sky as thunder and lightning came from it. Rain fell from the sky and Achilles threw off his helmet. His wet blonde hair clung to his face. 'You cannot kill me, for I am already dead. Curse you, sun god!'

Lightning struck the temple and the stone walls began to fall. Achilles dodged the falling rocks and headed for the exit. More rocks fell and blocked the exit.

'Achilles!' Called a voice from outside the exit. Achilles ran to it and tried to remove the rocks.

'It is I, Patroklos,' Achilles finally said. 'Apollo has blocked the exit.'

'If you do not leave now, you will be crushed by the rocks. Try to find an escape route while I try to move these rocks with the men.'

Achilles stepped away from the fallen rocks and glanced around for an escape route. While he searched the falling temple, he heard Briseis calling his name. Thinking that she would be outside the temple, he followed her voice until he found a gap between the fallen rocks.

'Achilles!' She called from through the gap. As Achilles looked through the gap, he could see a faint image of Briseis with her dark hair and her dark blue dress.

'Briseis?' Achilles said to himself confusingly. He slightly turned around to where Patroklos was struggling to remove the rocks. 'Patroklos! I have found a way out.'

'Good,' panted the voice of Patroklos. 'I will see you on the other side.'

Achilles moved more rocks until the gap was big enough to climb through. When he climbed onto the other side, Briseis was no longer there. He had heard her voice and seen her in his head. But the imaginary Briseis had led him out of the temple. He would have to speak to her tonight.

'Achilles, thank the gods your alive,' grinned Patroklos when he approached him.

'No,' disagreed Achilles and Patroklos looked confused. 'It was the gods who tried to kill me.'

'Then you are doomed.' Achilles narrowed his eyes at what Patroklos had said.

'Have you found the priest?'

'He's in the courtyard.'

* * *

><p>Patroklos and Achilles stood before the high king Agamemnon who sat on his golden throne.<p>

'The source of this plague is you, high king,' snapped Achilles as he pointed his finger at Agamemnon. Agamemnon sat up in his throne and stroked his black beard. 'And it can be stopped by returning the daughter of this priest.'

'Agamemnon, no one thinks that you should be denied the spoils of war,' stated Odysseus. 'But the priest answers to Apollo and to refuse him is an insult to the god.'

'Return the girl, Agamemnon!' Growled Achilles as he lowered his pointed finger.

'I will return the girl,' hissed Agamemnon as he stood up from his throne. Achilles felt relax and crossed his arms. 'But if I must return her, then I shall claim another as my prize: It is my right!'

He turned to face the other kings and princes of Greece.

'Odysseus, Ajax, take the girl from my tent and give her back to this priest of Apollo,' he added. 'But when you are done, go to the hut of Achilles and bring Briseis to me.'

'I shall take your life. Not kiss your feet!' Shouted Achilles furiously. 'It is a small part you play in the fighting, but you take other men's prizes from then when the fighting is over! Robbing them of the reward and honour that is rightfully theirs- for this one reason, that you have the power to do it, because you are the High King!'

'I am the High King!' Agreed Agamemnon, his face blackening as though a storm cloud gathered over it. 'I have the power, even as you say, and let you not forget it. Also, as High King I have the right, and let you not forget that either, you who are no more than the king of Myrmidons!'

Achilles scowled and if it wasn't for the grey-eyed Aphrodite who calmed his anger, he would have killed Agamemnon at that moment.

'Very well, then,' Achilles blustered. 'Take my woman away from me. 'But I will never again fight for you, even when the Trojans have their sharpened bronze at your throat.'

Angrily, he turned and walked around from the council with Patroklos close behind him.

That same night, two soldiers came to Achilles's hut where Briseis lay in Achilles's arms in his bed. When they approached her, she awoke and glanced at Achilles. He sat up and looked away.

The two soldiers took her by the arms and dragged her out of the bed. To her surprise, Achilles did not stop them and he only covered his body with his black robe.

Distraught, Briseis looked down with tears in her eyes. She thought he no longer cared for her and she began to struggle to break free from the soldiers's grasp.

'May the wrath of the gods descend upon you all and curse your offspring in eternity!' She screamed and she caused the whole of the Greek camp to wake up from their deep sleep.


	9. Chapter VIII

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

><p>The news that great Achilles had withdrawn his sword and his Myrmidons from the fight spread like wildfire in a parched forest. The gods on Mount Olympus bickered and argued among themselves. Achilles' defiance threatened their divine plan and their authority was being brought into question.<p>

Their resolve was to teach the Greeks a lesson they would not soon forget. Favor was thus removed from the Greeks, and bestowed upon the Trojans.

A rather large topless man carrying a huge axe stood a few feet away from Hector and his brother Deiphobos. After glancing at eachother, one of them opened their mouth to speak.

'He's issued a challenge,' explained Deiphobos. 'Someone will have to rise and stand as Troy's champion. You know who that person is.'

'I have little choice,' murmured Hector as he drew his sword. He approached the large man and put helmet over his head.

'Are you Hector?' asked the large man in a deep voice. 'The greatest of Priam's sons? I thank the gods for favoring me to end your life. I will be known across the Troas.'

After listening the man's harsh words, Hector attacked him and the man stumbled back with a stunned expression on his face. Hector took advantage of this moment and with a thrust of his sword, he pierced the heart of the man and he fell to his knees.

'Today we shall drive them off this land and push them beyond the Skamandros!' Yelled Deiphobos and the Trojans cheered loudly. 'Prince Hector will lead us to victory!'

They began to chase the fleeing Greeks who had seen Hector kill their leader. Soon all of them lay dead and Hector and Deiphobos led their men further into Greek territory.

Like the cursed plague, they killed every Greek in their path until battle cries could no longer be heard. They soon reached the ships and tents.

Men tore brands from the trampled cooking fires and rushed to follow Hector and his brother, whirling the smoking mares's-tails of flame above their heads. The dead fell thick, and the living, led by Hector, plunged over the clotted mounds of bodies to come aboard the ships, where on the decks the desperate Greeks still stood to hurl them back.

Smoke began to rise, and there was a crackle of flames from old salty ships's timbers; and all the white tumult, rose Hector's trumpet shout: 'Fire! Fire to the black ships!'

The only thing blocking Hector's path to a ship was the mighty Ajax. He clutched his axe in one hand and grinned.

'Prince Hector!' He called as Hector began to walk to him. 'We are both sons of kings, and one of them will lose a son today.'

Hector made the first cast, his spear clashed against the shield of Ajax but did not pierce its skin. Then Ajax threw in answer, and his point went through Hector's shield and breastplate, but did no harm, for Hector had leapt sideways on the moment. Both men dragged out the throw-spears and flung themselves upon each other, stabbing with their spears.

'You fight well, son of Priam,' spat Ajax. 'But I fight better.'

Ajax's blade caught Hector on the side of the neck so that the dark blood welled out. Hector's spear rang on the boss of Ajax's shield and the point was turned. He flung it aside and caught up a black jagged stone lying nearby and crashed it upon Ajax's shield. But Ajax sprang back and after heaving up a bigger stone, hurled it with all his strength at Hector who fell to the ground.

Hector's world was darkened and swam, but he scrambled gasping to his feet, his hand reaching for his sword. He attacked Ajax to the best of his ability; even though he was close to death. Ajax, stunned at Hector's recovery, had no choice but to also fight to the best of his ability.

Hector knocked the sword out of Ajax's hand and shoved the mighty warrior to the ground.

'Achilles will return and avenge this day,' hissed Ajax as he climbed to his feet and stepped away from the prince of Troy. 'Until then, I curse you and I curse your house, son of Priam.'

* * *

><p>With the Greeks suffering one defeat after another, the Trojan grew bolder. Odysseus knew that when courage abandons the hearts of men, defeat rushes in to fill the void. He had to reignite his troops's morale, without delay, at any cost.<p>

More often than not, it is insignificant acts that change history. Despite this, it is the results that are commemorated in songs and give birth to eternal legends.

Odysseus and his men fought as hard as they could. But the gods had doomed them and they could not overcome what had already been written. Odysseus feared that they may not win the war.

But he had captured a spy lurching around the Greek tents. The spy was made to reveal what lay ahead, waiting in the forests beyond the Grecian camps, by the mighty river Skamandros: Thrakens waiting to attack.

Odysseus and his men destroyed the camp and courage was restored to the Greeks.

Despite these victories over the Thrakens, the Greeks continued to lose battles against the Trojans. Hector realised that the Trojans were favored by the gods and he led his men to attack the cowering Greeks.

Hector's assault confused the Greeks. The tables had finally turned; the invaders had now become the invaded. Agamemnon, Ajax and Menelaus had led their armies out of their camps to confront Hector. But the Greeks had not been prepared for this Trojan show of defiance.

Chaos and disarray crippled Agamemnon's forces and soon he was surrounded. It had fallen upon Ajax and Menelaus to rush to the king's defense.

They found their High King being attacked by at least seven or eight Trojans. They knew they had to help him. So they did, and they brought Agamemnon back to the tent.

The Trojans were using stone-throwers to crush the ships of the Greeks on the shore. Ajax went to the high cliffs to destroy them and he succeeded. From the top of the cliff, he saw something which made him smile. A man and his men could be seen fighting the Trojans on the shore. _Achilles_.


	10. Chapter VIIII

**CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

><p>With Achilles back in the fight, the Greeks found the courage they had lost. And like lions from a cage they sprung forth, their claws sharpened for the kill. But not everything was exactly as it seemed.<p>

Some time before Achilles was seen leading his men back to battle, King Agamemnon and Odysseus hurried to Achilles's hut.

'There!' Cried Agamemnon as he entered the hut. In his arms was Briseis just as beautiful when Achilles had her. He threw her into the arms of Achilles who was sat talking and eating with Patroklos. 'I return her to you. I swear I have not touched her.'

Hastily, Briseis took herself out of Achilles's arms and sat on the floor with her head buried in her lap. She felt like an object being passed from one man to another.

'Will you now rejoin the battle?' added Agamemnon and Achilles looked away. 'How can you idle here while brave men die?' He growled angrily before leaving the hut followed by Odysseus.

Patroklos stood up and strolled over to the armour of Achilles. When he lifted the helmet with his hands, Achilles rose his head.

'What are you doing?' he asked in a low voice.

'The men will follow this armour into the jaws of death,' explained Patroklos. 'If you will not put it on and help save us from the brink of defeat, then I will wear it and lead them myself.' Achilles glared at him before standing up.

'Agamemnon is a snake.' He walked over to his friend holding his helmet. 'He comes to beg, and never cares to admit his guilt.'

'So its pride that keeps you, Achilles. I will lead our men to victory, keeping your pride intact and Agamemnon's in ruins. I will go in your stead and only your sword will stop me.'

Achilles and Patroklos glared at eachother before Achilles placed his strong hand on the shoulder of Patroklos.

'Very well, then,' he agreed finally as he removed his hand. Patroklos bowed his head and left the hut with the armour tucked under his arm.

'I wish I had died with my father and husband!' Briseis snapped after he had gone. Achilles turned to face her and sat back down before helping himself to some grapes.

'You are a slave,' replied Achilles calmly. 'Your wishes will never become true.'

'I thought I was more than a slave to you. I was wrong, and now I have never felt so stupid. The only think you love is war and feeling your sword inside the body of another. Taking another's life away with the edge of your blade.'

'You speak rubbish.'

'I speak the truth!'

Achilles gave her a hard stare and she moved away to the pole where she had been tied to when she was first captured. Her eyes were full of tears and she played with her hair.

'I saw you in the temple of Apollo the day you were taken from me,' murmured Achilles, remembering back to that moment. Briseis leaned back against the pole and sighed.

'I was here,' she muttered.

'Seeing an image of you gave me hope.' Briseis glanced at him but did not for long. She did still love him but she refused to admit it. She often wondered if he loved her and deep inside he knew he did.

Meanwhile, Patroklos had approached the battle field. Many men he slew, on foot and in chariots; chief among them all was Sarpedon, lord of the Lycians and leader of all the Trojan allies.

Hector, in his chariot in the distance, bade his charioteer drive straight for Achilles. He jumped down from his chariot and Patroklos turned around to meet him.

'Achilles,' he hissed with a smile as he drew his sword. 'Finally we meet on this day, your _last _day.'

With that, he charged at the man he thought was Achilles and Patroklos had no choice but to fight him. Halfway through their single combat, Hector opened his mouth to speak.

'You killed my brother, Troilos! I am avenging him,' were the words which came out of his mouth.

'I do not regret it,' replied Patroklos with a crocodile smile. He was panicking inside for Patroklos knew that who could never defeat the mighty prince Hector of Troy.

When Hector was injured by the sword of Patroklos, he dropped his weapons and fell to the ground. Stunned, Patroklos approached him with his sword held high. He looked down at the coughing Hector with a smile.

But when he stepped closer to the prince to attack, dark mist surrounded Patroklos and he was forced to drop his sword.

'Apollo,' he coughed. Hector's dark eyes noticed that the man before him was being attacked by Apollo and he seized the moment. After he scrambled to his feet, he grabbed his sword and plunged it into Patroklos.

The great helmet fell from his head as Patroklos fell to the ground with a tremendous thud. And men saw his face, that he was Patroklos and not Achilles. His spear had shattered and his great shield had dropped from his shoulder.

'This is not Achilles!' Cried the confused Hector. 'Why is this man wearing Achilles's armour?'

A sleeping beast was about to be wakened, his roar to be heard across the land, his fury to provoke carnage and ruin never seen before. All the Trojans could do now was pray.


	11. Chapter X

**CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

><p>O muse, help me now tell how great Achilles swore dark vengeance for the slaying of Patroklos. Upon Achilles's return to the ranks of the Greeks, Agamemnon and the kings and princes of Greece rejoiced, and gave thanks to the same gods they had earliar so vehemently condemned.<p>

But Achilles was without his armour. Prince Hector had wrenched it from the body of Patroklos and claimed it as his due spoils of battle. It was Thetis, Achilles's mother, who intervened. She came to her son with gifts of solace, offered by the gods: the instruments of rightful revenge.

Briseis watched him from a distance as he put on his helmet and drew his sword. When he turned to look at her, she looked away and prayed to Apollo to protect the one she loves but give her childhood friend Hector a swift death. Apollo heard her prayer and granted half of it but the other half was already history.

'If I do not return,' began Achilles as he approached Briseis. 'I have ordered the men to set you free and take you to Troy.'

'You are going to kill Hector,' breathed Briseis in response as she bowed her head. Achilles placed his hand on her shoulder and told her it was the only way Patroklos would be avenged.

'Then may the gods be with you,' she whispered with her head still bowed. Achilles rose it by his finger on her chin and kissed her on the lips. Then he turned and left to his chariot. She watched him ride away into the distance.

Meanwhile, Hector was preparing himself for battle in his chambers.

'Hector?' asked Andromache confusingly. She was holding the baby son of Hector in her arms. 'Why are you not at the temple with Priam?'

'Father will be safe with Aeneas,' explained Hector. 'Besides, I have responsibilities here.'

'Achilles. He will be looking for you on the battle field!'

Hector turned to face his wife and held her in his arms.

'You know what I must do,' he told her as he caressed her hair and he kissed the forehead of his son.

* * *

><p>That same night, Achilles returned from battle with his sword wet with blood and his helmet covered in sweat. The other Greeks praised him, for he had killed the prince of Troy, Hector.<p>

Briseis watched him eat and drink with the other men around the campfire. She looked at the city of Troy in the distance. How they must be devastated at their loss.

Inside the hut, she wept and wept for Hector and the people of Troy. They were doomed people when Helen ran away with Paris. One woman's beauty could cause such a war. A war which caused the death of her husband and her father at the hand of the mighty warrior Achilles.

But yet she loved him and this confused her. How could she love the man who killed her family? _This proves anything is possible_, she thought to herself as she wept.

'Why do you cry, Briseis?' asked Achilles when he entered the hut and heard her crying. Briseis did not answer for she knew she couldn't.

'Why are you so worried?' asked Briseis in response. 'After all, I am just a 'slave' according to you, mighty 'hero'.'

'Nay,' disagreed Achilles as he took off his chestplate. 'The time of heroes is dead, Briseis. We _men_ are the _monsters_ now.'

Briseis buried her head in her lap while Achilles changed out of his armour.

'Would you set me free?' her gentle voice asked when Achilles sat on his bed.

'Where would you go?' he asked. 'Lyrnessus is captured and only slaves are trapped there.'

'I will work among them for I am a slave, am I not?'

'You are not meant for that sort of work.'

'Then what am I meant for? Your bed? Sometimes it feels like that, maybe I am right.'

Achilles didn't reply and Briseis watched the men rejoice outside the hut. When he walked over to her and took her away from the entrance, she obeyed like a pet with her head bowed. Outside, the Greeks and Briseis sat and ate and talked. Even though she wished not to be there, Briseis knew not to embarrass Achilles.

His revenge complete, Achilles was free to mourn his fallen friend, and lay his ashes in an urn of gold, meant for two. He instructed that if he were to fall in battle his ashes were to be buried in the same urn.

On that same day, the Trojans mourned the loss of their fallen champion. For three days, the hills and plains of Troy echoed with the soft sounds of sorrow in place of battle's thunder.

Isn't it odd how men celebrate death by keeping the peace and live life to wage war?


	12. Chapter XI

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

><p>When the call went out for war's dark shadow to return, the Trojans were bolstered by a glorious new ally: Penthesilea and her Amazons. The same queen who had killed her beloved sister Hippolyte by accident.<p>

Penthesilea knew that there was only one way to cleanse her guilt: death in battle. With this in mind, she led her Amazons into battle, searching for the one who could grant her an honorable warrior's death: Achilles.

Queen Penthesilea slayed many Greeks with her spear. Fear invaded the hearts of the Greeks and they were forced back to their ships like Hector had once forced them.

'This is the day you pay for the sorrows of Priam!' Screamed Penthesilea as she rode her chariot past the Greeks and killed some as she did. 'Achilles, you who men say is the bravest of your breed, come out and meet my spear!'

And Achilles heard her cry on the battle field and set out to meet her.

'Are you the one they call Achilles?' she asked when he approached her and she stepped down from her chariot. 'The one who they say cannot be killed?'

'Then I wouldn't be bothering with a shield,' Achilles's harsh voice snapped and Penthesilea charged at him.

She flung her spear at the mighty Achilles, but it fell back blunted from his great shield. She grabbed another and attacked again and again to the best of her ability.

'I am the daughter of the god of war, feel my spear in your chest!' She cried as Achilles dodged and shielded her attacks. But his armour also withstood her spear point and Achilles laughed out loud.

And laughing still, Achilles raised his great spear as her hand flew to her sword-hilt. He drove it down through the worked bronze and deep into her breast so that the red blood fountained as he dragged out the blade. The young queen lost her balance and fell to the ground with a thud.

Penthesilea lay in the churned dust, her helmet had fallen off her beautiful face was exposed. The Greeks who gathered around marvelled to see her so young and so fair to look upon, with her dark wavy hair spilled about her. Achilles knelt down and held the dying queen in his arms. He had heard of her beauty but had never imagined her this beautiful.

'At last,' she whispered with her dying breath. 'Hippolyte.'

'I know your story, young queen,' he replied as she blinked her wet dark eyelashes. 'If only we had met somewhere else, far away from this bloody game we play.'

After hearing his words, she breathed her last breath and Queen Penthesilea was no more. Achilles scooped up her dead body and carried her away from the battle where she was placed on a bier. He wished he had met her earlier, and maybe he would not have killed her had he seen her face.

Penthesilea was sent back to King Priam in peace. And Priam, who last night had made a feast for her and her amazons, had her body burned on a tall pyre and her ashes put into golden caskets which were buried in the grave-mound of one of Troy's long-dead kings.

* * *

><p>With Hector and Penthesilea both fallen at the hands of Achilles, Troy looked for a new hero to save them from the jaws of the lion. From the distant lands came the warrior king, Memnon, the mightiest warrior of the East.<p>

On his shoulders rested the hopes of Paris and all the people of Troy. But to their surprise, Memnon also fell at the strong hands of Achilles and the hope which was once in the Trojans's hearts was gone.

Battle was thrust upon the gates of Troy. Achilles led his Myrmidons to join the Greeks and ordered them to try push down the gates. Archers fired their arrows furiously from the walls of Troy below at the terrifying Greeks.

Achilles raised his great war cry and thrust onward, all the Greek war-host behind him. Soon they were close before the city, and the Scaean Gate was choked with men and chariots, hunted and hunters.

In that hour the Greeks might indeed have forced their way into Troy and the long siege might have ended. But Paris stood in the gate-tower. He chose an arrow from his quiver and fitted it into his bow, leaned far out and took aim at Achilles in the crush that surged below.

'Gods, help me now,' he said out loud. 'If this is your will, guide me.'

The arrow flew on its way, and Apollo (who craved for the death of Achilles) guided it so that it pitched deep into the battle-mass and among all the trampling feet, found the target it was meant for.

When Achilles was a babe, his mother Thetis had dipped him in the river styx. This meant Achilles could not be harmed in the places the water touched. But his mother had held him by his heel and when she realised what she had done, it was too late to change anything.

The arrow struck into Achilles's ankle in the unprotected place below the leg-guard. The one spot that the water had not touched and so could let death in.

He stumbled and fell, but rose again and wheeled around. Paris fired another arrow, followed by another until Achilles fell to the ground. Ajax rushed towards him and held his dying cousin in his arms.

There was blood everywhere. Darkness swam before the eyes of Achilles.

'Ajax,' he managed and Ajax nodded in response. 'Set Briseis free, you must protect her and not let no man hurt her.'

'I will,' agreed Ajax sadly. 'What else?'

'Give my armour to Odysseus for I promised to give it to him when I die, this is the last order I give you.'

Before Ajax could say a word, Achilles closed his eyes and thought of Briseis. Then he died peacefully with the one he loved in his mind. Ajax carried his dead cousin away from Troy and to the tents.

When the Greek soldiers saw him, they gasped and bowed their heads to show how distraught they were. Ajax laid Achilles on a bier and Briseis ran out of the hut to see what all the fuss was about.

Her gaze adverted to the dead body of a man fully-dressed in armour. Slowly, she forced herself over to the body and removed the helmet. She was now gazing down at the face of Achilles. Strands of his golden hair stuck to his face.

As she caressed his forehead, Briseis wept and her tears dropped onto the armour of the one she loved.

That night, they burned his body on a high pyre and placed his ashes in the same urn the ashes of Patroklos had been placed in. The women sang death songs and among them was Thetis, the mother of Achilles, and Briseis, dressed in black like she had lost her husband.

But among the Greeks was not Ajax. After hearing Achilles's words and how he wanted his armour to be given to Odysseus, Ajax was upset and embarrassed for his own cousin had not presented the armour to him so he could remember his cousin while wearing it. He had grown mad and killed all the sheep which the Greeks used for clothing and food while they were gathered around the burning pyre of Achilles.

When Ajax realised what he had done, he was ashamed and knew he could no longer face the Greeks. With his bloody sword, he plunged it into his own heart and fell to the ground. So that was the end of the mighty Ajax as well as the mighty Achilles.


	13. Chapter XII

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

* * *

><p>Soon after Ajax's death, the Trojans woke to a sight they had dreamt of for ten long years: the beaches of Troy were deserted. Where once stood the High King Agamemnon's tent stood a gigantic wooden horse.<p>

'It is a plea to Athena for forgiveness,' said Chryses to King Priam and Prince Paris who were at the front of the large crowd of Trojan citizens who had come to see the great horse. 'To placate the goddess's anger for the theft of the Palladion.'

And so the Trojans brought it into their walls, hoping to gain Athena's favor, and to leave the invaders to face her wrath as they fled across the seas.

So easily do men believe that which they yearn for. But in the silence of the night, the Greeks returned to the beaches, like prowling wolves. And as Troy slept, the horse quivered and opened. Spilling from its belly the ruse which would finally end the war.

'Odysseus,' Menelaus attracted the attention of the king of Ithica. 'Your plan has worked. Listen how they celebrate.'

'We'd better hurry to open the gate,' decided Odysseus as he drew his sword. 'Our armies will be waiting.'

The men who were inside the horse were led through the streets of Troy by Odysseus and Menelaus. They were forced to stop to kill some Trojan soldiers who had seen them.

After they had dealt with them, they opened the gates and the rest of the Greek army ran into the city of Troy.

'All debts will be erased by morning,' Menelaus said quietly as he watched them spread out.

'We must find Helen first. Only then are we freed from our oath,' replied Odysseus as he joined the king of Sparta at his side.

The two of them looked up and saw the palace in the distance. After gazing at it, they speeded to it as fast as they could. Of course there were Trojan soldiers to be dealt with who were willing to give their lives for the existence of Troy.

When they entered the palace, the royals of Troy screamed and panicked at the sight of them before fleeing as fast as they could. Menelaus and Odysseus killed as many soldiers as they could before searching for Helen.

They found her standing next to Priam at the end of the great hall. Menelaus began to stroll up to her but Paris ran in and stood between them.

'You will not harm Helen!' He snapped and Helen reacted badly to what he had done.

'Paris, no!' She cried out loud. 'I won't let you die for me.' Paris ignored what she had said and still stood between them with his bow and arrow aimed at Menelaus.

'Paris,' growled the rightful husband of Helen. 'Stand down.'

Paris fired his arrow into Menelaus's chest and Menelaus fell to the floor in pain. Odysseus immediately hid behind his great shield and slowly began to walk towards them.

Paris's arrows were useless against the hard shield of Odysseus and he drew his sword. Odysseus defeated him easy and knocked him onto the ground.

'No, Paris!' Gasped Helen as she clasped her hand around her mouth.

'My people do not deserve what I have brought upon them,' coughed Paris with his arms wrapped around his stomach. 'Especially sweet Helen, and my father. Please be merciful upon them.'

'You dare ask for mercy from us?' asked Menelaus as he walked over to Paris. He plunged his sword into Paris and Helen screamed out loud and the horrible sight she had just witnessed.

She ran over and held the dead body of Paris in her arms. Her tears rolled down her beautiful face.

'No!' She wept and she cried into Paris's cloak and kissed him again and again on his forehead.

'And you,' began Menelaus as he pointed his sword at Helen. She rose her head up and pressed her chin against the point of the sword's blade. 'You will die in front of all my men. Wiping clean the shame you have brought upon me, upon Sparta.'

'Menelaus,' interrupted Odysseus as he joined them. 'Enough people have died.'

Menelaus looked down at the beauty which was once his and sighed quietly.

Agamemnon entered the hall with his Greek soldiers behind him. A shiver was sent down Priam's spine when he saw him. But he cried out when Agamemnon's sword was pushed through his heart and he fell to the floor with a thud.

Odysseus looked away from the sight and walked out onto the balcony. His eyes gazed upon the burning houses and buildings of Troy and in his heart, he felt pity.

The war ended, the kings of Greece set sail for home, leaving behind them the blackened ruins of a once glorious city. The gods took pause. Not to mourn, not to pity. The gods are not capable of such human weakness.

They paused to plot vengeful retribution against all those who dared to think they were the architects of History, conquerors of Fate, masters of their own lives.

But the legend does not end there.

On the night the city of Troy was invaded by the Greeks, Aeneas had woke to the sound of mayhem and madness. Fire crackling and screams of death. He rushed to his window and watched groups of Greek soldiers destroy everything in their path. There was little he could do apart from secure his family and friends.

After he had rescued his family and made sure they were out of Troy, he had rushed to the palace where he was greeted by Paris.

'Where is your father?' Aeneas had asked Paris.

'I will take care of my father, Aeneas, but you must get yourself out of Troy before it is too late,' was Paris's response.

So Aeneas fled the city of Troy against his will and took with him many Trojans he had also rescued. He found a ship and they had left the city of Troy.

Aeneas found a new shore and found an empire greater than Greece and Troy combined. An empire that would rule the world for a thousand years, never to be equalled in the story of man.


End file.
